The Order of the Phoenix
by PhoenixMember15
Summary: Well, it's Harry's fifth year, and what do you think fate has in store for him?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the famous book series by J.K. Rowling, except the character Lianne, and the plot. (well, most of the plot)  
  
Libby: This is a freaky story, and I'd advise those with no humorous bones in their bodies to go elsewhere to find good literature. (maybe the dead files?) This is a romance/humor/action/adventure/mystery/horror; so don't be confused by the complicated plot line. I will explain if you have any questions.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One. To the Burrow  
  
Harry Potter woke up the first day of summer holidays with a sinking feeling in his stomach. At his school, he always had his friends to sort of take his mind off the pain of the last month. He also was in a place where he was considered almost normal. But Harry Potter was no ordinary teenager. For one, he hated the holidays (except of course, Christmas). For another reason, he was fresh out of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even in his school, he was not normal. He was as far from normal as you could get. He looked nothing like his relatives. His Uncle Vernon was fat and neck less with a large mustache, his Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony, and his dolt of a cousin Dudley was wider than he was tall. Harry, on the other hand, was short and skinny, and he had black hair and brilliant green eyes. Not to mention he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This scar was what made him unusual, even in the wizarding world. For it was a mark of an evil curse, the most evil of all, the Killing Curse. He was the only known person to survive this curse, and some of the power of the evil wizard who'd tried to kill him, Lord Voldemort, was transmitted into him.   
He simply wanted to be a normal, carefree fourteen year old, home from school for the summer. But the events that had transpired in the past year made it even more difficult to obtain this goal. He was chosen as the fourth competitor in a Tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which is nearly impossible because there were only supposed to be three champions. He got past a dragon in the first task, and saved his best friend Ron from a life with the merpeople in the second task. The third task was what was making him feel so morose. He and the other three champions (Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum) were supposed to go through a maze riddled with obstacles, and the first one to reach the Tri-Wizard Cup would win the competition. Harry made it through with the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, and after fighting a giant spider, decided to share the victory (after all, Hogwarts won either way) and split the thousand-galleon prize. When they touched the cup, however, they found it was a Portkey. It transported them to a tiny graveyard some time away from Hogwarts. They stood there for a moment, disoriented, before a presence made itself known. It was Peter Pettigrew, the man responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths. An unearthly voice ordered him to kill Cedric, and he did so without remorse. He then bound and gagged Harry to a headstone marked, "Tom Riddle". Then Wormtail (Pettigrew) performed a difficult and dangerous potion, which succeeded in bring Voldemort back into a body of his own.   
Voldemort immediately summoned his minions, aptly named Death Eaters, to the graveyard. Then he dueled with Harry. Their wands were ineffective against each other, however. The wands connected with a beam of golden light, and haunting phoenix song filled the air. Harry forced Voldemort's wand to regurgitate all previous spells, beginning with the most recent. A dense, smoky hand flew out before disappearing, and a ghost of Cedric Diggory came out next. It spoke to him, telling him to hold on. Then a Muggle named Frank popped out. He stood next to Cedric. The next person to come out was Bertha Jorkins. She too, stood with Cedric. Then a tall man with untidy hair and glasses came slowly out of the wand. He stood up and said, "your mother's coming son, hold on." His mother came out next, and told him exactly what to do once the bond was broken. He made it back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body at his side, and was taken to Professor Moody's office. Professor Moody berated him with questions, and then tried to kill him. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonnagal, and the potions' master Severus Snape saved him from an untimely death by stunning Moody. Dumbledore then opened the Professor's trunk to find the real Moody tied up under the Imperius Curse. Dumbledore then waited patiently for the imposter (who was using Polyjuice Potion) to become normal again. He became Bartimus Crouch Jr., the son of the Head of International Magic Cooperation (who'd gone missing weeks before). He told all that he knew before succumbing to unconsciousness. That all proved to be in vain when Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had a Dementor give the young man a little "kiss" (read PoA if you don't know what I mean). Then Harry spent a month thinking of nothing but the fact that he'd caused the death of a fellow classmate.   
He still had that feeling as he lie there, staring at the ceiling, not really seeing it at all. He was seeing the look on Cedric's face when he died. He was seeing the look on Fudge's face when Fudge'd called him crazy. He supposed he was, because his dreams seemed to unerringly come true. He also saw things that people didn't see. Things in his memories no one in their right mind should see. He saw three coffins laid out, none of them for him, all for his friends. He heard his friend Hermione's voice telling him it was all his fault, that if he had just given up, all would be well. But then he heard a new voice, a voice not often heard in his visions. It was Ron's sister, Ginny. She told him he'd done the right thing, that she was glad she'd died, if only to save countless people from death.  
He got up and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a sweater and a pair of pants. He pulled them n and sat on his bed again. He had homework; of course he did, it was school. They were like that. He just couldn't think of a way to do it, or a reason.  
His owl, Hedwig, swooped in, carrying a large package. Harry opened the accompanying letter and read a letter from his old DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, who happened to be one of his father's best friends, along with Sirius Black. He also happened to be a werewolf.  
Dear Harry,  
This is something your father owned when he was around your age. It might be a bit long, but that can be altered. I think you'll grow into it. ;-) It's a trench cloak, like the Muggle trench coat. Hope you like your early birthday present!  
Love,  
R.J. Lupin "Moony"   
  
Harry smiled very slowly as he stared at the letter. Remus had been the only one brave enough, besides Dumbledore, to mention his father. His eyes closed involuntarily as he remembered his father's face.  
Harry was brought abruptly back to the present as eerie phoenix song piped through his small bedroom and in a shower of white and silver sparks, a phoenix appeared on his desk, holding a letter in it's silver claws. Harry opened the letter and read in glowing silver letters,   
  
Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter.  
  
And from that moment on, the Boy-Who-Lived was never seen again.  
  
Three weeks later, Ronald Weasley walked up the driveway of 4 Privet Drive and nervously knocked on the door. A tall, lean, and muscular young man answered.  
"Oh, um, does Harry Potter live here?"  
"Yes." The boy smiled, and Ron was drawn to his untidy black hair and green eyes. Though the boy had a tan, Ron could faintly see a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.  
"Harry?!" Ginny asked, coming up from behind Ron. "Wneh did you get tall?" She immediately blushed like the sunset over Santa Rosa and looked away.  
"Growth spurt," he said easily.  
"You must've grown a foot! In less than a month!" Ron gaped.  
"Ten inches."  
"Looks like more," Ginny said quietly, not meeting Harry's gaze.  
Ron looked into Harry's eyes, noticing for the first time the absence of the Spellotaped glasses.  
"What happened to the goggles, bro?"  
"Surgery. Don't need 'em." Without the magnifying effects of the lenses, his eyes were a pale green with gold flecks. They were glittering in a particular way that Ron hadn't seen before.  
"What else happened to you?" he asked suspiciously.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as the gleam disappeared. Harry briefly closed, and then he nodded.  
"Come on in." He stepped back, allowing them entrance.  
"Where're the Dursleys?"  
"Majorca. I gave them money to live there for the rest of their lives, and they let me have this dump. Come into the kitchen. I've got a stock of Butterbeer." the two Weasleys followed Harry into the spacious kitchen and sat at the table as Harry casually waved his hand at the cupboard, and three butterbeers came out followed by heated mugs.   
"Be right back, gotta redo the Shield Charm." He walked back to the front door, and Ron closed his eyes. He suddenly felt the powerful magic surrounding the house, and the numerous Defense mechanisms put up by older, less powerful wizards. He got a distinct signature. Dumbledore. Ron felt Harry's concentration as he wordlessly weaved the spell back into its fellows. Ron also felt the auras surrounding the three of them, and the lesser degrees of magic at work within themselves.  
"How did I feel that, Harry?" Ginny asked when he came back into the kitchen.  
"There's deep magic at work here. An unbelievably ancient magic. We're all a part of it, and it's a part of us. But why couldn't we feel it before? I mean, we've been on this earth over ten years!" Ron whispered, too awed to speak any louder.  
"You've never closed your eyes and simply felt the magic. You did that today. I felt you. I'm going to give you both something." He closed his eyes and seemed to be conversing with himself.  
^Not smart, son,^ James Potter's voice reverberated around his brain.  
'Relax, Dad, I know what I'm doing!'  
^I'm not so sure, dear.^ Lily Potter said quietly.  
'Mum, I know what I'm doing! Calm down! All will be well.'  
^Be careful, young Harry,^ another male voice said, sighing resignedly. That shut the two younger wizards up and Harry stood, motioning Ron to his feet as well.  
Ron stood with some fear that his friend had gone bonkers. Harry carefully placed his hands on Ron's bare forearms, feeling the click of connection.  
"This won't hurt a bit," he told Ron as he tightened his hold.  
^It'll hurt a lot.^  
The air around Ron wavered in tense heat as he felt his skin being torn away, the bones in his body completely crushed and reformed, the skin reattaching, a dozen tiomes, and the world he knew was no more. It was pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and yet he couldn't get away from the beauty of the mirage of color surrounding, him, a shimmering oasis of color, blending into a flash of blinding white light- then all went dark. He felt an immense weight on his chest as he felt every bone being melted, pulled away, reformed, and thrust back into his body, hurting more each time, until he thought his heart would burst (A/N: Actually, it did.) He convulsed as a heavier bout of pain washed over him. His eyes opened suddenly, and he could see. Not normal things, but something more, much more. He heard, felt and saw, cries of intense pain, cackling laughter, and strange song. It filled his brain with images so real and frightening that he closed his eyes, hoping to block them out, but the feeling simply became more intense, washing over him in waves of pain and hatred, bitterness and rage. Then he realized that Harry was putting his own thoughts and dreams and memories into him, to strengthen him, and also let him know what was in storefor him. Ron cried out in anguish as new images flashed through his head, Mrs. Weasley weeping, three coffins, and Harry, standing off to the side and helpless, feeling that it was his fault they had died, He Hermione and Ginny. Ron stopped shaking with suppressed rage and pain a few minutes after the images stopped. He looked at Harry's glittering green eyes, alight with pain and anger, and shook his head.  
"Whatever happens to us will never be your fault, no matter what you think! You have no blame, do you understand me?!"  
"Ron, what're you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. I expect you'll be hearing them soon.' Harry said.  
"Hear who?" Ron asked, realizing that Harry hadn't spoken out loud. 


End file.
